


Bloodlines: You Don't Have the Allen Family Eyes

by ElfGrove



Category: DCU (Animated), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Flash Family, Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfGrove/pseuds/ElfGrove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick drabble from Bart's perspective set during the Young Justice: Invasion episode, "Bloodlines".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodlines: You Don't Have the Allen Family Eyes

“ _I didn’t see that!_ ”

“ _You don’t have the Allen Family Eyes._ " Bart grinned up at his cousin, waiting to see him catch the joke.

Barry had died before he was born. Barry was admired, but a story. Barry was the one he wanted to know. But Wally? Wally was the one he knew. Wally had trained him as much, if not more than Dad and Aunt Dawn. Sure, they squabbled, but they were close. They had a bond. The first time anyone had mentioned the ‘Allen Family Eyes’ to him, it had been Wally in a proud moment because Bart had seen something Wally had missed — the very thing they had needed to beat a villain named Savitar. It had become a running gag in the time following, Wally would gripe about Allen Family advantages and Bart would tease about Wally being the only non-Allen speedster. Wally would never have the Allen Family Eyes, but he had talents and ways of manipulating his speed that no one in the Allen line had ever mastered in the same way.

When Wally narrowed his eyes at Bart, he didn’t hear any of the resentment, only the affectionate return jab he expected. This was Wally after all, the only one Bart had a tighter bond with was Jenni. “ _Don’t make me hurt you._ ”

Bart laughed, the moment a familiar grounding second that he needed. Living in the past would be a hard transition, but at least Wally was there. Sure, he hadn’t recognized him for a second at first, but a couple of decades couldn’t have changed him that much. It was kind of weirdly hilarious to see him in a suit aside from the scarlet uniform, but Wally was Wally. Cousin, surrogate big brother. Things that important couldn’t change.


End file.
